Eu Quero Acreditar
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Scully tenta salvar Mulder, enquanto deseja pegar Krycek pessoalmente.


**Fã-Fiction nº 03 – Data: 17/11/1999**

**Eu quero acreditar.**

**1ª PARTE**

_Derrepente a vida pode ser nada do que queremos, mas derrepente tudo muda, e nós não reparamos os efeitos de tamanha mudança, as vezes precisamos de meros estímulos como o cérebro para repararmos, como são grandes as mudanças, as vezes são estímulos bruscos, como um tiro. _

Em uma noite fria, escura e chuvosa em um beco do subúrbio de Washington, Kricek entra correndo, logo após um carro para bruscamente em frente ao beco, desce Mulder e corre e Scully atrás dele, e Mulder corre cada vez mais rápido, até que derrepente fica tudo escuro e o barulho ensurdecedor de um tiro e logo após dois corta o silencio da noite.

Uma luz branca vai se abrindo e aparece um corredor de Hospital de um lado do corredor vem Skinner andando apressadamente, e do outro uma maca, e dobra no corredor mais a frente em relação a Skinner, ele corre para tentar alcançar a maca, mais não consegue ela entra na área restrita de cirurgias, Skinner impaciente olha para o inicio do corredor, vem Scully se mostrando exausta, Skinner se aproxima e fala:

Agente Scully qual é o estado da vitima?

Levou um tiro no ombro, próximo do coração, por pouco não morreu, ele perdeu muito sangue, precisa de uma cirurgia rápida, para retirar a bala e fazer umas pequenas cirurgias para tentar unir os músculos que ela rompeu, mas provavelmente não haverá seqüelas, mas ele vai ter que ficar um tempo em observação.

Agente Scully por que não nos chamou logo?

A vida do agente Mulder era mais importante.

E Alex Kricek?

Eu dei dois disparos mais acertei só um.

Aonde atingiu o tiro?

Senhor o tiro atingiu provavelmente na perna.

Vou mandar procura-lo, agente Scully, cuide do estado do agente Mulder.

Sim senhor.

Vou tentar fazer com que o Bureau não a repreenda por ter chamado o socorro antes do FBI.

Obrigado senhor.

Até mais agente Scully.

Até mais senhor.

Skinner se afasta, Scully fica olhando ele se distanciar até sumir, derrepente surge por traz dela o medico que coordenou a cirurgia, e fala:

Agente Scully?

Sim, sou eu mesma.

Sou o Dr. Michael Hunter, eu ajudei na cirurgia do agente Mulder, ele está bem, mais está inconsciente, e vai Ter que ficar pelas minhas previsões umas...

2 semanas.

Como sabe?

Eu estudei medicina, e eu aprendi que nesses casos 2 semanas é o ideal.

Vejo que é uma boa aluna.

E quando ele poderá receber visitas?

Eu acho que as suas pode ser até amanhã, mais outras pessoas só no prazo de 2 a 3 dias.

Mas eu sou a única pessoa que ele tem, seus pais estão mortos e a sua irmã está desaparecida, eu sou a única.

A senhora quer fazer o quarto dele um acesso restrito?

Sim. É só botar a lista de pessoas com a enfermeira e só entrara quem estiver fazendo parte dela. Qualquer outra visita só com pessoas autorizadas.

Então eu vou fazer.

Agente Scully eu recomendo que vá descansar, deixe o seu telefone, na hora que mudarem ele para o quarto eles lhe ligam.

É melhor, Obrigado

Qualquer coisa eu sou o medico responsável pela recuperação do agente Mulder.

Até logo doutor.

Até logo agente Scully.

_Eu sempre fazia de tudo para salvar Mulder, mas dessa vez não podia fazer nada, apenas devia ficar como mera espectadora, estava ali sentada em uma poltrona naquele corredor, inútil, sem poder fazer nada por Mulder, enquanto a cirurgia transcorria eu adormeci e tive imagens, um filme mostrando tudo que vivemos desde o momento, em que abri aquela porta daquela pequena sala no porão do FBI, eu vi a Scully de antes e de depois, e eu vejo dois mundos diferentes, derrepente os meus sonhos foram cortados por um chamado a realidade._

Senhora, o agente Fox Mulder já saiu da cirurgia ele está agora na quarentena, sob observação. – Fala a enfermeira.

Obrigado por me avisar.

De nada.

Onde fica por favor?

É só dobra ai no corredor a direita e depois a direita novamente.

Obrigado.

De nada.

_Eu andava por aquele corredor, e o sonho que eu tive por toda aquela noite não me abandonava, e eu não havia me dado conta que já eram 7:00, até que ao olhar para o relógio que percebi, chegar na sala de quarentena de Mulder, eu o vi ali, e me parecia não ser o mesmo que eu conheci, fiquei ali reparando o meu parceiro, que eu havia me dado o quanto já estávamos ligados, já éramos mais do que parceiro já éramos amigos, irmãos._

Scully estava ali parada observando o parceiro através do visor, e em sua face a preocupação e temor, de repente ela se espanta com o ruído da porta da quarentena. Era Skinner, e ele fala com ela:

Agente Scully ainda está aqui?

Eu dormi um pouco, eu estou bem senhor.

E o agente Mulder?

A cirurgia durou muito pouco, nós demos entrada as 2:00 e a cirurgia acabou as 4:00.

Agente Scully eu sei que está preocupada com o agente Mulder, mas é melhor ir para a sua casa para repousar.

Está bom senhor, mas antes de ir eu gostaria de pedir para o senhor mandar dois agentes do FBI, fazer a segurança do agente Mulder.

Está bem o agente Mulder vai ter a segurança adequada.

E em relação a Alex Kricek, o encontraram?

Não.

Então me inclua na missão, por que eu quero encontrar ele.

Mas agente Scully, eu não posso inclui-la agora.

Faça isso para mim senhor, eu preciso.

Agora vá descansar.

O senhor poderia me deixar a sós com o agente Mulder por uns instante?

Sim, fique a vontade.

Skinner sai da sala, Scully olha para o parceiro imóvel, e com uma expressão de pena e de raiva, misturados, fala:

Mulder se eu estivesse aí, você provavelmente não estaria aqui e já teria ido atras do culpado que estivesse me deixado no estado em que você está. Acredite, eu vou fazer isso, eu vou trazer Kricek, eu juro parceiro.

_Eu vou cumprir com a minha palavra, pois promessa é promessa, e Kricek já semeou muita desgraça na minha vida e na de Mulder. Por isso ele terá que pagar. _

**2ª PARTE**

Em uma noite fria, escura e chuvosa em um beco do subúrbio de Washington, Kricek entra correndo, logo após um carro para bruscamente em frente ao beco, desce Mulder e corre e Scully atrás dele, e Mulder corre cada vez mais rápido, até que Kricek se vira e atira em Mulder, e Mulder lentamente cai ao chão, Scully aproveita e dá dois disparos, ela vê que Kricek continua correndo mais com dificuldade, Scully se abaixa pega no pescoço de Mulder vê que ele ainda está vivo, pega o celular e liga para chamar o socorro, mas derrepente ela pega o pulso de Mulder e vê que ele está fraco ai começa a tentar salvar, ela vê a ambulância se aproximando, o paramédico chega e fala para ela – Ele está morto. Scully acorda espantada, suada e amedrontada.

_Depois desse pesadelo, eu sentia a necessidade de fazer justiça, pensei em ir até o FBI, e pedir para Skinner me incluir na missão, ele relutou mais eu mostrei que podia. _

Ela olha para o relógio e vê que são 14:00. Scully anda rapidamente em direção a sala de Skinner, logo ao entrar, ele fala:

Agente Scully já está de volta?

Sim senhor, eu quero que me inclua na missão de busca e procura do Alex Kricek.

Eu não posso inclui-la.

Por que não senhor eu sou uma agente do FBI.

Mas não pode.

Por que senhor?

Ordens superiores.

Senhor, faça com que eu entre, é importante para mim, eu acho que eu sei onde ele está.

Onde?

No interior da Rússia.

Mande-me para lá em uma missão.

Está bom agente Scully.

Mas antes de irmos para Rússia de uma permissão para vermos uma fabrica de Petróleo a 4Km de Washington.

Já vou organizar.

Obrigado senhor.

A imagem se seguia com a narrativa de Scully ao fundo: _O medo e a vontade de vê-lo, se misturavam no mesmo sangue tendo como resultado o ódio, eu o procurava como um animal procura a sua presa, e via ali a raiva colocada em meus olhos, até que eu o vi. _Scully entra na fabrica abandonada, vasculha todos os cantos até que acha um porão, ela entra lá, é escuro e frio, só que ela não encontra nada e sai novamente, quando ela vai saindo Kricek aponta a arma no seu rosto, ela fala:

Parado FBI.

FBI – e Kricek ri.

A parceira de Mulder está furiosa, quem diria Scully, você tinha a fama de ser tão ponderada, e agora está apontando uma arma e falando que vai matar.

Você matou o pai de Mulder, a minha irmã e atirou em Mulder, por isso acho que tem uma pendência entre nós dois.

Você veio sozinha aqui me enfrentar, o que o FBI vai achar de você ter passado por cima das ordens deles.

Eu não passei por cima da ordem do FBI, como vai preferir se entregue, vivo ou morto, morto seria mais interessante para mim, e vivo seria mais interessante para a policia.

O que é agente Scully? Está furiosa?

Não o suficiente para puxar esse gatilho.

Vamos eu sei que pode.

Eu posso, e eu teria o maior prazer em fazer uma autopsia no seu corpo par ver qual é a química que o envolve em tanta maldade.

E eu queria saber, como você consegue aturar o Mulder com aquela historia de homenzinhos verdes o tempo todo.

Eu adoro o meu trabalho.

Parabéns. – Kricek bate palmas para Scully – Eis uma funcionaria exemplar.

Calado eu vou te matar – Scully pega a arma e atira em Kricek e ele cai no chão, morto.

_Depois de tudo eu jurei, para mim mesma, que a única pessoa alem de mim, que irá saber que eu matei Kricek era Mulder, para o FBI tudo passou de um mero ato de defesa, mas eu matei ele, e cumpri com o prometido._

Skinner corre e chega ao lado de Scully, e fala:

O que aconteceu agente Scully?

Eu tentei me defender quando ele veio em minha direção.

Agente Scully, bom trabalho.

_Agora eu via tudo terminado. A minha promessa cumprida e uma parte do mau extinto, pois a dor que ele me proporcionou, foi extinta com ele. Eu olhava para o corpo dele com uma felicidade e satisfação que me dava medo. O medo das minhas atitudes diante um ser humano. _

Scully entra no quarto de Mulder e fala:

Está terminado.

O que?

Kricek.

Está preso?

Não.

Então acabou em que?

Ele está morto, foi essa tarde na usina de petróleo.

Como?

Eu achava que ele estava lá, pois estava, encontrei ele, ele começou a me afrontar, eu fiquei furiosa, quando eu vi ele estava morto.

Fez bem.

Eu fiquei preocupada com você _parceiro_.

Pelo menos você, sentiu a minha falta.

É um pouco, mas bem pouco mesmo.

Quando eu vou sair do hospital daqui a 3 dias.

Que bom.

E a quantos dias eu dormi, desde ontem as 2:00.

A sim.

Tchau Mulder! Tenho que descansar.

Tchau Scully! É melhor descansar.

Scully sai pela porta e Mulder fica olhando pela janela.

**FIM**


End file.
